skys of blue
by dan-chan
Summary: when all hope is lost. when one finally accepts death. salvation is given. based off of the events of shuffle rating may increase with later chapters
1. prolouge

skys of blue.

disclaimer! all charectors from shuffle are used for non profit fan made reasons. people and events below are true to a point however certain names were changed and events altered slightly for the events of this story. while certain parts reflect very true portions of the soldierization process the battle scene itself is not entirely accurate and therefore should not be viewed as events worthy of note. rather, an elaboration and adjusting for the pourpose of this story.

dan-dan

_"Is it possible that somewhere across this great multiverse there exists a form of us in yet another form yet doing the exact things that we are doing?"_

_At the time... I figured it rhetorical nonesense yet saw what she was saying. Fate, Destiny, an unchangable future we have nothing to do but to accept and live with._

_I told her that there was but one fate._

_ours..._

incidence.

a lone figure hit the ground on a dusty street in baghdad iraq. they were hopelessly outnumbered at the time and the airstrike wasnt due in for another 5 minutes from the helipad.

one would think that to be soon, however, when you are being shot at and trying to save a friends life 5 minutes is forever.

"hey hey hey hold on there sulli i got ya man" sawatari said as he proceeded to pull his iba vest off then examined the wound.

12 hours earlier they were being told that due to unrest in the central city they would be going out to secure an old factory district which the air force had bombed out the previous day. There was suspected to be a cell of terrorists in the area and a means to establish whether or not a top terrorist was still alive. This was why Sawatari was going out on the convoy. They were to secure the area, capture the terrorists, then gather intel from the prisoners. That didnt mean much really. To thses people this was all normal it was another day of being in "the suck"

"hey sawatari we are goin out again can you believe that bullshit?!" sullivan walked over then whacked his back once.

"utter bullshit says I. " he replied then rubbed his back once "But you know the saying"shit rolls downhill"

Sullivan gave a humorless chuckle then said "oiy check this out. you remember how my wife is pregnant and all that?"

"yeah who havent you told yet? its been close to that length of time hasnt it?" sawatari shoved sullivan off then stood up from his cot.

"She had it two hours ago"

"That sucks.. at least youll be able to see her when we leave from here in 2 weeks"

The platoon was in high spirits, the rotation was about over, tomorrow everyone would start to prepare for departure, they were given 2 weeks to get ready most were ready in 3-5 days tops. however, every now and then people did like to take the time so that they wouldnt get picked for a detail or something.

Those thoughts were in his mind as they rolled out. completly unaware of the situation which loomed before them...

The two had been friends since the day they enlisted. Went to basic but went to different schools. Now here they were out in the desert fighting together.

However, in retrospect, they were the only ones of their squad element alive. Patrolling as normal the lead vehicle had been hit by a roadside bomb, then at the exact same time another bomb went off behind them. Thus trapping them in. Then... it was a ring of fire..Whoever plotted this attack thought it out. Sawatari recalled jumping up into the turrent for the MK-2 on his hmmwv then laying down suppresive fire. It was likely due to the fact that only 5 people were left alive at this point, out of 19 and those 5 were either in a state of shock that sawatari was the only one who was firing or even attempting to supprese the attack. Though the trap was elaborate, there were, he ducked down then counted as bullets ricocheted off the roof of the hmmwv, 8 tops...

"SHIT!" Sawatari shouted then ducked down to grab his M16 rifle.

That damn Admanski... he forgot once again to do the weekly cleaning and inspection of the MK-2 and Sawatari could only blame himself because he knew that there was a chance that it wouldnt get done.

He heard the radio come alive as Sulli had gotten onto the radio then began radioing in the situation. Then there was finally more fire from the vehicles still remaining as seargent Martin gave him a direct order to abandon the damaged mk-2 then see to the injured untill the airstrike came in.

He recalled well as he ran from vehicle to vehicle keeping a low profile, doing a quick pulse and respiratory check then moving on. Out of 14 possible, only 1 was aive, yet his right arm was bleeding profusely.

"Artery.." Sawatari muttered then proceedeed to begin first air for the wound. If he acted quick enough with the chitosan field dressing he should be able to save the limb and artery...he only hoped he wasnt too late

The bandage didnt work to say the least. The bleeding soaked through the dressing, then began spilling down his arm again. With the note in mind that it didnt work, Sawatari proceeded with a cat tourniquit . rolling up his sleeve enough to just below the elbow, then applied the new tourniquit. he then began to twist, the blood flow slowing then stopping. he sighed as he marked a T and the time then moved on.

Then... there was another explosion...no 5...rpg rockets were fired at the last vehicles still firing. then... blackness, then he awoke again to find sulli laying on the ground. sawatari moved over to him then proceeded to examine him "shit...chest decompression.." he muttered as he saw the blood leaking profusely out of his chest. sulli looked at him and tried to speak, yet sawatari shook his head "save your strength" he said "i gotta fix you up so your wife doesnt kill me again"

In other times this would have been funny to the both of them. but right now, sawatari went to work, there was no exit wound which ment it was shaprnal and it was still embedded into the mans chest, the lung was likely collapsed which ment he would have to do a needle chest decompression in order to save his life.

"Sorry man" after sawatari had finished preparing the wound so that it would be able to leak appriatly, he pulled ut a 14 guage needle found the spot just above his 3rd rib then poked. there was a light pop which ment he hit his mark, with that, he pulled the needle out thus leaving the cathiter tube imbedded in his chest. some tape and he was set, however.

"Ma...n get the... not goo... love...her... hurk!"

There was the sound of something splashing ..sawatari knew what it was, then released sulli. for a moment there was pure silence as his senses died away then...

Sawatari felt his body being lifted up, the sound of a muffled explosion then his body slamming into darkness.

what he did not feel or even see was within those precious seconds of conciousness, a figure was standing over him a woman dressed like a normal civilian, an object in her hand, then bent over...

"ahah, she was there in time"

"no, if she was, then there wouldnt be this kind of damage, hes lucky though his lungs closed up as he had asthmatic attack, otherwise the smoke would have choked him instantly"

"ahh ma-ou your too grave, you need to lighten up really, hes alive and hes not too badly damaged, besides, imagine if she were late in delivering judgement"

"id rather not thanks..."

sawatari drifted in and out of conciousness, his brain not functional enough to put what was being said around him together, then lapsed back into unconciousness.

Fort Jackson South Carolina. To sawatari, this is where it would all begin, where his own destiny would begin to move inch by inch to his future.

"I want everyone of you off this bus in less than 30 seconds!"

Basic training. The start of it all, where civilians are taken, imbedded with values to live by, crafted into soldiers and sent off to fight for the mother country.

Sawatari recalled the exact moment basic began quite well. The rush to get off that bus, running across the grounds being yelled at, running onto the sidewalk, then being herded into the formation area where they dropped their bags then stood in formation as they met their drill seargents for the first time. Even from day one he stood in the middle somewhere, a position where he wouldnt be too noticable at first glance, yet would be able to see and hear all that was going on around him.

The sound of boots crunching and low muttering reached his ears as three figures emerged from around the corner then walked over to their formation.

"Welcome to bravo company 3/13 i dont wanna hear the words hoah out of your mouths. if you want to acknowledge you will say "40 rounds" got it?!"

Drill sgt brinkley, at 6 foot 3 inches weighing in at 230 pounds of nothing but muscle the man was intimidating to most. sawatari knew a bit better. this stage was all a mind job, ment to figure out the weak ones from the strong ones, his dad told him this when they discussed him joining the army. boy was his old man right...

"40 rounds drill sgt!" came the collective replies of 40 people all assembled in this formation area.

From that day on for the next 9 weeks they were a sort of family. all working together to accomplish their tasks. though each man and woman had their own strong points. sawatari began to learn this during the first week.

"names woodward i come from pennsilvania they call me storytime "

"brewer! im from minnisota!"

"sullivan amanda im from new jersey joined for nursing!"

"johnathan neice im from kentucky used to be a coal miner but with the mine-"

"sawatari daniel, ohio"

They were all introducing themselves at that point. they were given time to clean the barracks and get ready since it was a sunday. the first week was almost entirely dedicated to p.t. and marching/facing drills. they learned that at this stage they were all held under the drill seargents finger at all times, thus any time they got to themselves was used as best as possible. people got to know each other. in a sense they became friends of sorts.

Sawatari recalled from day one his bunkmate who slept on the bottom bunk a guy by the name of waters, the other two near him thomas and the williams duo. one was 40 the other was 18 straight out of highschool like he was.

"oiy sawatari!" came woodwards voice thus bringing him out of his reverie that he had fallen into while writing to his still alive girlfriend.

"whats up" he asked then sat up to look at woodward who was fishing something out of one of the ceiling tiles.

"eat up hombre and tell me a bit about those letters you keep writing"

"not much to say really, i mean this girl, i started dating her before i came into the army but i knew her since grade school anyways she wants to know what this is all about but doesnt have any intrest in joining so im filling her in"

"did you get any before you left?"

"thats a bit personal"

"aha, so your the kind of guy who doesnt talk about his sex life which means two things. one you got an epic lay and keep it to yourself or you didnt and are trying to cover that up"

"and if i say i did? "

"meh ill still give you a hard time like always"

"heh...bastard" sawatari showed him the letter and the recent one he got from her, no further questions were asked on the subject to say the least.

rifle range

"targets comin up...knock em down"

Sawatari took a breath in then released it, thus brinigng his body to a standstill then fired. It continued on like this for 2 minutes as they shot at the 40 targets. 20 from the prone supported, 10 from prone unsupported, and 10 from the kneeling position. In retrospect sawatari would add a few more to his bragging and saying he hit 32 but in reality he came up at 26 well within passing...but he never could get a good position with the prone unsupported. And those 300 meter targets? Pssh... the basis for qualification is shooting at the targets at different ranges from the prone supported prone unsupported and kneeling position. The targets were splayed at 50 100 150 200 250 and 300 meters. Sawatari never even bothered to fire at the 250 and 300 meter targets, he already counted those as lost causes. which likely helped him when his weapon jammed on the last 10 targets which were all 50s and 100s.

"I got expert baby!"

And this was basic. in a nutshell sawatari formed a small group of his own centered around neice from kentucky brewer from minnisota reklai from pulau (whom he later pursued a relationship which ended as quickly as it started when she got recycled at the end of basic) sullivan, the williams "brothers" as they were called, and thomas, whom everyone suspected to be gay but never pushed the subject.

Sawataris conciousness faded then snapped back in again as he recalled the final ftx, how they marched 18 miles out to the site then set up for the field exercise. him and neice were tent mates with brewer and sullivan next to them. something sawatari learned was that neice was a coal miner and one hell of one too, he never saw a hole for a fighting position get dug so quickly.

Like all things, the experiances of the basic were stressfull. which is how sawatari found himself leaning against a tree bent over.

It was another asthma attack, he had been having them since childhood but according to the last physical it was nothing to be worried about. all he had to worry about at the time was regulating his breathing. no simple task really.

Later that night he recalled that he went ballistic on someone and threw them out of the heating tent to a drill sgts foot who, knowing sawatari had been telling the person to do his patrol like it was agreed, proceeded to drop said private. sawatari got yanked aside and yelled at about being too consipicous then was told to put more coal in the stove.

Sometimes being motivated was usefull.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

From the edges of his perception he heard a female voice talking, then tried to focus

"Hes gonna be fine, the worst of it is over... he might actually wake up-"

Graduation, his parents were there. that was all that really mattered.

After saying his goodbyes and leaving with his parents, sawatari recalled later that he actually enjoyed the hardships of basic training. though there was nothing to like about the advanced training he went through. but that was unknown to him at the time. to him he felt pride that he made it through the basic training and was a soldier.

"..." sawataris eyes cracked open... then he blinked once before he shot upright. then, he regretted that as he felt the effects of vertigo,which told him he had lost alot of blood and was still weakened from the...

he shook his head, he remembered now, he was saying goodbye to sullivan when an ied went off 30 feet away and blew him into the side of the hmwv at that point he remembered...

...nothing. everything afterwards was varying degrees of darkness and..he might have heard talking.

speaking of...

sawatari looked around to notice he was laying on a couch. he wasnt wearing his uniform, rather, he was wearing what looked like a hospital gown. except someone had the decency to give him pants to wear as well. wait a second... he narrowed his eyes then blinked once his glasses were gone. typical.. probably got blown up in the combat. however, his mind shifted gears as he asked himself: 'how did i get here? let alone where here is?'

"otou-sama! " came a womans voice from off to his right, his head swiveled around in time to catch a flash of blue disapearing then reappearing with someone in tow. he couldnt make out the face very well yet due to distance however he did note that the man had grey hair and was easily 6 foot 5 inches tall. lanky man too.

"nerinine...english" he said in a semi heavy accent then looked at sawatari "ahh good your awake finally"

"nngh... " sawatari blinked once then coughed. the feeling brought a slight rattling. which ment he was out for a while and needed to do some serious lung clearing soon..

another cough sounded out then "where the hell am i?!"

The man gave him a small smile. "Ah yes.. you are here."

Sawatari blinked "Where is here?"

The game continued... "Why..on my couch of course."

"Could you just explain how i ended up here and not dead?!" game set...ma-ou 1 point Sawatari 0

"Of course. You have been selected for a second chance at life congradulations!"

Sawatari laughed slightly "Thats good and all...but i have to get back to my unit and report in. I mean, the attack, and theyll be wondering where i am.."

It was about then that Sawatari really began noticing things: for one...both had incredibly long annoyingly pointy ears. Neither had what could be considered normal hair colors. And their eyes were a dull red.

Freak out time.

"Oh hell."

"No more like Earth, or at least a possibility of earth by the looks of things. Welcome to your second chance at life!" with that the man proceeded to whack him on his shoulder 3 times. Sending shocks of pain through Sawataris body. which in the end proved to be too much for his conciousness to handle. It proceeded to don its hat, and leave at that point..taking his sanity with it.

Just before loosing conciousness again sawatari locked his eyes on the girl sitting with the man...then fell back into the couch.

"Might've been too much at once..."

To be continued

notes: i wanted to try something with this story. take a game i really liked. expand upon a few theorys i once heard about which had alot to do with the game and the kaimon effect which linked the three worlds. thn i wanted to try a story told from one persons perspective in the third person. leaving for the time gaps open for future building and modifying. I considered throwing in more to do with Nerine and how sawatari even came to be at Forbesiis house. but then, i figured that would kill my viewpoint for this story. it is not ment to be an omnipotent story in which everything is known. i want to call this third person limited, if uch a thing even exists i dont know nor do i care, this is sawataris story and told in a manner which i feel reflects this. it is something entirely new to me.

this story came up out of nowhere really, i was bored in combat life saving class and began writing a scene between nerine and sawatari in which she made him see that he couldnt keep living in the past. then as i worked on it i decided to give a bit of a history. the story as of this chapter is incomplete. and i doubt this chapter is very long anyways. it was something i threw together in less than 2 hours. it is pourposefully choppy because i wanted to catch something here. in terms of battle harsh situations and so on the mind wont always recall everything as a perfect picture. there will be events which stand out better than others. stressfull or non.

some people in this story are actual people. i drew from my basic training experiance and the deployment plus a friends story about how she was one of the only ones who survived a convoy attack. i stuck as close to the facts as possible for that recounting. the events at basic were actual events but only the better ones. like i said up there. at certain points bonds are formed during battle and hardships. i dont believe i stressed this enough. but this is just an introduction.


	2. awakening

skys of blue chapter 2

_"today i saw the ocean. im not afraid anymore"_

conciousness returned to sawatari rather abruptly.

abruptly enough apparently to frighten the girl Nerine...or whatever the man called her.

"Gwah!" was all she managed as sawatari sat upright abruptly, then glanced around with a look of confusion upon his face however, that look then faded as the two locked eyes.

"Sorry.." he muttered then sat back from her, letting her get some good old fashioned breathing room.

Its not everyday someone goes from sleeping to lunging at someone due to surprise.

A few moments provided sawatari the time needed to recover from the initial shock, however, his hands were trembling, he figured he knew why yet didnt push it. This was the result of being removed from his medication, it would pass as his adrenal system would pick back up. He knew this well, however, it was still annoying.

Nerine returned a few minutes later then sat down where she was with a cup of water and a concerned expression.

"What is it? " she asked, the way she asked it, to sawataris perception, showed she knew something was wrong, he didnt push it though.

"Ah nothing nothing, just still kind of high strung i guess." he said then gave a false smile.

"Youve been through alot" she noted simply.

"I'll be fine. im too stubborn.." he muttered as he took the water then gulped it down. emptying the mug in 2 gulps.

for a moment there was silence as sawatari retreated to his own thoughts to assess the situation and formulate his questions.

"Im ready to begin finding out whats going on.." he said then looked at Nerine "First off im curious, how did i get here? where is here? who are you? who is that man? why am i here? and what about everything i knew from my old life?" '

Sawatari could tell by the expression upon her face that this was too many questions at once, he considered saying forget it when she suddenly spoke up "Your alive, is that not important? if you were told you were alive and physically well would you really want to dwell on things that no longer matter? where here is, well here is a place in japan on an alternate reality far removed from the suffering you are so accustomed to. you were saved by gods grace and were selected to be given a second chance due to your actions prior to your friends deaths, to that world you are dead anything that was in that world is pointless now because you have today"

sawatari was drawn up short. that was a bit too deep for his likings. "i get it... im sawatari. dan sawatari...i guess i should thank god for letting me live...but.." he looked away, was he dead? did he die in that moment? is this the afterlife then? is this truly where people go when they die? another dimension and start again? or is he different? more questions surfaced with the answers given.

"to answer your other questions... i am Nerine and that man is my father Forbesii otherwise known as ma-ou the lord of the demon world. shin-ou sia...a friend of mines father, is the one who gave the order to save you..." she looked awkward to him, sawatari sighed he just brought trouble into this girls hand.

"Im sorry.." he muttered then turned away from her, thus falling into his own thoughts again.

"Its not your fault."

for some reason unknown at the moment to sawatari those words struck a cord with him that he was more or less ignoring the entire time. there were alot of people dead and they didnt get a second chance like he did... he survived while everyone else di-

"ahh hes awake!"

sawataris thoughts were cut off as forbesii entered exchanged words with nerine in the demon tounge, it wasnt japanese like they were speaking before, however, he caught mixtures of european languages in there. bits of gaelic celtic germanic latin and something else. as though the world of the demons was european in culture...

the two looked at him for a moment, then forbesii smiled wryly "You were lucky my friend" he said "not many have been through what you have and come out alive, yet here you are"

"Yeah," sawatari muttered then, for a moment, was silent"here i am..."

"You are not happy you are alive?" forbesii asked with a confused expression.

"If all of your friends died and you were the only one left alive would you be happy?" sawatari quipped at him then, as though reconsidering his words, looked away.

"I guess not, however it is not wise to dwell on the past when there is much that can still be attained through life wouldnt you agree?"

"I wasnt afraid to die..." sawatari muttered then looked up at the man "I had accepted my fate and no longer feared death, when my...when everyone died out there i made my peace and was ready"

"Thats the talk of a dead man. someone who is afraid to break away from fate" forbesii said then smiled "and i know rin-chan told you my name is forbesii but please call me Ma-ou, or even uncle"

"oto-sama... you are truly hopeless" nerine said with an exasperated look upon her face.

there was a moment of silence untill sawatari finally looked up at the two, as though studying them closely for a moment, a thought apparent, though the absurdity of that thought must have reflected well due to his expression of incredulity as he then pointed to ma-ou.

"your the lord of all that is demons?" sawaari pointed one finger to the elder.

"Thats right" he said simply then smiled in the ever happy manner the man seemed to have.

"I see... erm..." sawatari trailed off then shook his head "That makes you satan then...oh joy.." perhaps putting this kind of information on him all at once wasnt too brilliant of an idea.

"oh not really, see satan is an entirely earthly realm concept, the truth of the matter is there is neither light or dark in these worlds, just a purgatorial grey, harmony if you will."

"Philosophics...nows not the time.." sawatari muttered as he began to rub his temples, "i need...time to digest this "

nerine and ma-ou left sawatari to his thoughts.

from the accompanying room, they heard soft sobs as sawatari finally broke down. even men can cry over death, sawatari knew this when they laid the first of his friends from basic training and his other duty station into the ground in iraq. it was inevitable, yet it hurt all the same. and sometimes this pain will linger for untold amounts of time. slowly plauging the person, giving them post traumatic stress disorder, the cold term for survivers guilt and extreme mental scarring.

flashback...

"Neice!"

sawatari ran from his position behind a bunt out car then skidded to the ground next to his buddy who was laying upon the ground staring upwards as if in shock.

as soon as he stopped near the mans side, sawatari already knew the problem, the explosion from the IEd had blown off the lower half of his leg, blood was squirting from the stump, by the looks of it, too quickly for a chitosan dressing or even a tourniquit to do any good at this point.

"hey..man" neice focused briefly on sawatari then glanced away, as though something had grabbed his attention.

"your gonna have to stay with me!" sawatari said loudly then gently slapped neices cheeks"come on man dont give up on me im gonna patch you up and get you out of here"

"no your not"

from that day foreward the words hanted his mind. those words were the sound of a man who had accepted his fate and knew he was to die out there on the cold battlefild.

"stop saying such nonesense" sawatari muttered as he worked to staunch the blood flow, letting the training he had recieved guide his actions. when done properly and rehearsed religiously, it became second nature.

however, second nature cannot always stop the ever moving hands of death.

neices body began to shake due to blood loss then grabbed at the air for a moment "your gonna love this...you always had a thing for angels..."

"I need help!" sawatari shouted.

within a moment, sulli had run up then began to help him, grbbing neice then holding him steady long enough for sawatari to inject an iv and run a ringers solution into his arm, the tourniquit long since in place though there was still a steady trickle of blood that didnt look to be letting up any time soon. neice looked at the two then smiled "there were 2 sullivans in basic. what do you think happened to amanda?"

"nows not the time man..." sawatari muttered as he worked to keep him alive, the area was clear and the medevac was enroute, all they could do was try to stabilise him untill the doctors could get him out of here and into a hospital.

the last that they saw of neice was the medics loading him onto a tactical hmwv then driving off.

they later found out that though the ringers solution had prolonged his life there was an internal injury that was unfixable and thus nothing they could have done would have saved him. they were told that his kidneys had been damaged as well as his liver and a vein which ran to his heart. the saline fluid helped, but in the end he was unsavable.

they buried him on a tuesday...

sawatari felt something touching his back then stiffened up before hearing the soothing words of a woman.

he realised that she wasnt really talking to him, rather...she was singing gently to him.

words he could only partially understand. parts of it were in her language of demons, other parts were in japanese which he was able to understand for the most part.

he finally pulled himself together then looked up at her. for a moment there was silence...then he felt her arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry..." nerine was apologizing to him.

it didnt make sense to him, she shouldnt have to apologze for something that was irreperable and a fact of life.

"i... its... theres nothing to apologize for.." he muttered in an almost dead tone of voice"its a fact of life everyone dies...but...i wish..i could have done more...i feel so useless."

"survivors guilt.." came the voice of ma-ou "its my fault really, we wanted to get you out of there in time, but we didnt count on the complication and the attack. for that im sorry."

"why me? what makes me so great?" sawatari said in a low voice as his blue eyes met forbesii's oddly red eyes. "im just a person a man like anyone else. i live i feel pain and i die. there is nothing spectacular about me"

"Its not attributes, more...like a slip up on our part, but in due time ill tell you everything you need to know. and things you might not need to know but are curious about nonetheless...untill then how about we move you to a decent room instead of having you on a couch all the time?"

this was essentially how he came to occupy the room next to nerine, it was no great shakes, certainly larger than some of the rooms he was accustomed to, yet plain like all the others, perhaps the only redeeming feature was that the walls lacked the plaster and wallpaper, instead they were painted a light blue a wooden desk sat against the wall next to a moderate sized dresser, and a simple 1 possibly 2 person bed lay near the window which had its curtains drawn and was letting in cool evening air.

for a moment sawatari considered his room then turned to look at the two once more but never got the chance to speak as ma-ou then said "i took the liberty of providing you with some clothes which will likely suit you well, however im sorry to say there was only this that we could recover properly from your uniform" with that, he placed sawataris rank upon the table then bowed slightly.

"from here on out you can do what you want, you dont have to worry about fighting in any wars for now, nor do you have to worry about living anywhere. as long as you should want it. our house is now your house. thus, you are as family" with that he smiled then gently patted nerines shoulder "perhaps in the future..."

sawatari didnt see the actual move, yet he was aware that nerines fist had imbedded itself into ma-ous face.

"outo sama!"

and so sawataris new life began.

authors notes:

i really tried to stretch this one out a bit. added in a few flashbacks and got the man settled in sort of. i dont think this one is as long as the last chapter. im trying to seperate each chapter by noteworthy events and plotlines. in essence im working to not only introduce sawatari as a charector, but im also going from a standpoint of "how do i explain the world of shuffle to a person completly unfamiliar with the whole story?"

so, i started from square one brought in a charector who knew nothing of the world of shuffle and began to build him into this world, in this chapter, due to his state of mind he would nt have been ready to handle the fact that there are 3 worlds and all are connected by the kaimon which leads to the other worlds, there are thus 3 races human god and demon.

before anyone asks, yes this is nerine/oc however, there will be a few returning couples plus one or two couples made by implication. remember itsuki and mayumi? i they are going to have a decent part in this story. i decided this based on a few reasons 1 they got very little respective development beyond a cliche and shallow charector, 2 sticking with just the main cast kind of ruins this world that can be wrote peice by peic and 3rd it opens up for more possibilities in later chapters and/or sequals should i like this project enough to go through and complete it for once.

!dan-dans omake question theater!

-cue scene of rin sitting in a very cozy looking chair with a woman and man across from him. one is dan and the other is nerine.

"so i hear that the two of you recently finished the filming of the second major scene of this story, could you describe this part?" rin asked.

"well...you see that was a bit awkward...forbesii got incredibly drunk the night before and nerine and i stayed up most of the night trying to hunt him down and bring him in before the cops actually caught him" sawatari said then shrugged "i tell you for the king of demons he sure cant handle his liquor...my god even i could handle 3 shots of rum and i dont even drink!...legally" sawatari gave a nervous glance around.

"yes...well we happen to have a bit of footage from that scene. a blooper im told" rin said then nodded to the tv screen.

the scene cam up with nerine holding sawatari and humming to herself. for a moment there was silence untill...

"zzzZZZzzzzz"

from off the set one could hear someone shouting

"CUT! hey nerine wake him up will ya?!"

the author got no response as nerine was also slumped over asleep. forbesii came back on the stage with shin-ou laughing and clinking glasses together rather loudly.

"AHA! forbesii said then began to poke at the two "you two thought you had me after lat night right?! well guess what its revenge time!"

someone near the sound boom suddenly asked "are we recording this?"

suddenly a chair streaked through the air then slamed into the back of ma-ous head, thus dropping him. the action camera swiveled around to see sia who looked as though she was in the middle of making out and had to cut it off rushing onto the set.

"You ungrateful uncle! if it werent for me and my " the rest became incoherent yelling as she began to pummel him with the chair then lost her grip. the last thing visible to the camera was a shot of an incoming chair a shout the actual impact the screen flickering then going into static.

for a moment the trio sat in silence then sawatari rubbed his head "yeah..this is why the original storyline was altered when we heard we were using all the original charectors...sawatari would have been dead in 3 days if he was with a woman who gave him that kind of abuse" nerine laughed lightly then shook her head.

"now nerine i heard you wre getting ready to release your latest work" rin said as he switched the topics.

"yes thats right, as you well know im going for the iron chef and if this filming goes right im going up against martha stewart, however, this time around i have a secret weapon and the judges all agree, its bootylicious"

sawatari and rin blinked "er...nerine do you know what bootylicious even is?"

nerine smiled serenely "not a clue" she answered in a chippery tone of voice.

while sawatari simply smiled lightly rin shook his head "damn country girls..."

do read review and tell me if i should keep up with the omake theaters. im adding them on during the more serious parts of the story as a means for the reader to unwind and enjoy a bit of humor before the actual humor elements are introduced.


End file.
